Apartment 207-34
Apartment 207-34 was a large and spacious living space located within Columbus Tower in New York on Earth in the Manhattan burough. This particular apartment was the home of Chris J. O'Connor, a Marine officer who was the commander of the Special Operations Group OMEGA. The apartment was was originally owned by Robert and Marie, his parents, after the couple moved from Chicago to work in the city, though ownership of the apartment passed to their son after their death in 3228. Apartment 207-34 was, like many homes inside of Columbus Tower, rather pleasant, spacious, and provided ample living space for families of up to five. After Chris' death in 3239, ownership of Apartment 207-34 fell to the to Pietro and Patricia O'Connor, the parents of Robert and Marie, though the Chicago couple bequeathed the apartment, as a gift, to Sally Acorn, who considered it her home as well for the brief time the pair were romantically involved. Sally considered 207-34 a place where she could go when things became rough. She also used the apartment to stay on the occasions when she had an opportunity to see he infant son, Frederic Lyon, when his guardian, Sasha Lyon, brought him from France. Description Apartment 207-34 is not as old as the building it sits on top of. Columbus Tower was constructed in 2700 just at the turn of the century, though at the time, the tower was capped at 200 stories thanks to the construction limitations of the time inside of the city. As new materials, techniques, and supporting infrastructure came about, the tower was raised to 250 stories in 2812, with the final fifty stories being completed on September 22nd, 2920. This means that Chris' apartment was completed quite soon after the first expansion began, and as soon as one floor had been completed, families moved in immediately. Chris' family had only moved into this home in 3209, five years before he was even born, meaning he had lived in this place his whole life. At 1200 square feet in size, Apartment 207-34 was massive compared to the majority of apartments in New York City. Though it was not the largest in Columbus Tower, with many of the higher floors on the 250th and higher floors had upwards of entire floors dedicated to residence. The apartment has a standard layout identical to many found in this section of the apartment from the 200th floor to the 250th floor. The door is locked by a standard Wintech hybrid physical and/or digital lock. The owner may opt to have a physical key or enter a code to enter the apartment that contains a five letter or number code. Upon entering the apartment, the owner enters into a foyer, a rectangular room that may contain racks for shoes or hats. Chris tended to keep a small bench to place mail on or sit on while putting on shoes. A simple pole hatrack stood in the opposite corner. The next room is technically considered three though there is an open-concept scheme to it. On the right immediately exiting the foyer is a walk-in closet; to the left is a combination kitchen and dining area that was separated by a partition with a window through it so diners could see and speak to whoever was in the kitchen. Sunk below the kitchen, dining area, and closet by a full step was the living room. While this room was universal in layout, Chris and his family opted to have bamboo flooring with dark red furniture. In the middle of the floor was a shag area rug. On the left side of this room was a television set with floral accents. To the right was the way to the bed and bathrooms. Along the back wall was a large multi-pane window that faced the north with the ability to see both the Hudson River and the Atlantic Ocean at the same time. The hallway to the band and left of this living room headed to the remaining rooms in the house, all with doors on the right of the hall, with the left being a continuation of the window. The first room on the right was a master bedroom, converted to a guest room. The room originally belonged to Robert and Marie, though Chris never slept here after their death. On occasion when he came to visit, Miles Prower often slept in this room as he liked the feel that the room had. The second door on the right was a bathroom with a shower dominating the back half of the room. The third room was a small linen closet that also had a laundry machine inside of it, eliminating the need to go to a central cleaning room unlike apartments below the 200th floor. The last room however was straight ahead. This was the new master bedroom of the house that belonged to Chris. This room was smaller than the former master bedroom with a simple double bed and oak furniture. A large single pane window was on the right of the room, while a small personal closet was on the left. A work station was on the left as well which held a personal computer. The robotic service drone known as "Jack" was Chris' only friend, even though the robot did not have a complex artificial intelligence. Nevertheless, Chris thought of Jack much in the way that person would look at a dog, and think of it as a loyal companion. From 3228 to 3230, Chris was the sole owner of the apartment before his conscription and deployment to Talahan V. For four years, the apartment remained in his name. Though in a romantic relationship at the time with Michelle Anderson, Chris never listed her as an owner. Pietro and Patricia would sometimes arrive to keep the apartment in good condition while their grandson was away on deployment. Once back, Chris occasionally returned home to relax. In 3235 after falling in love with Sally Acorn, the pair sometimes came to 207-34, most notably after the Brisby Tribunal in May of 3235. In 3238 to the beginning of 3239, the pair would stay here and live comfortably, if not secretly among the rest of the tenants of Columbus Tower. In June of 3239, after Chris' accidental death at the hands of Howard Tudyk, ownership of 207-34 passed on to his grandparents. Seeing how the two had been in love and intended marriage, they gifted the apartment to Sally to continue to use it as a place of residence. As of 3241, Sally still calls this place a home to honor the memory of her lost Human. List of Appearances * The Terran Incident (First Appearance) * Deception (First Named) Category:Locations Category:Earth